ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Battle
Evil Gordan and the reformed Ultimate Aggregor go to the abandoned ruins of Greece to get the Potis Altair thus, completeing the Infinitymatrix. Meanwhile, Ben and Co. search for them. Plot Ultimate Aggregor: The secret entrance is here somewhere. Evil Gordan: Hmmmm. He put his hand on the wall and it opened. Ultimate Aggregor: It seems the Galvan know how to hide the Potis Altaire. Evil Gordan: Shut up and lets go. Ultimate Aggregor shot water at Evil Gordan, temporarily shorting out his E.V.O.s Ultimate Aggregor: Just remember your place peasent, and I won't drain you dry. Evil Gordan got up and they continued farther into the temple. Meanwhile, Ben and Co. were outside. Ben: I think I know where they're going! Kevin: How can you be sure? Gwen: I say that giant hole in the wall with pieces of E.V.O. armor on the ground explains it. Kevin: I hate it when you're right. Ben: Guys quit fooling around. I'm still trying to figure out what half of these aliens do. Ben hit the Omnitrix. Soundwave: Soundwave! Aw man! I wanted Windfall. Kevin: Well, how will we get there. Gwen: Guys, I have a spell to take us to the Potis Altair. I just need something that touched the Potis Altaire. Kevin: I still have the Ultimatrix core. Soundwave: Weirdo. Gwen grabbed the core to the Ultimatrix and did a spell to teleport them to the Potis Altaire. Ultimate Aggregor: Tennyson. Soundwave: You want an Ultimate battle? We'll have one. He dialed through the Ultimatrix on his chest. Soundwave: Anytime is a time to give this one a try. He hit the Ultimatrix. The Ultimate Alien: The Ultimate Alien! Ultimate Aggregor: Impossible! Gordan, get the Anodyte and the hatchling. I'll handle Tennyson. Evil Gordan used the smack hand on Kevin, instantly knocking him out. Gwen shoot mana but Gordan blocked with his sword hand and knocked her out cold. Ultimate Aggregor: Face it Tennyson! You're doomed! Ultimate Aggregor shot Bivalvan's water blasts at Ben. Ben shot Swampfire's/Heatblast's fireballs at Ultimate Aggregor. They were at equal force. Ultimate Aggregor: Help me Gordan! Evil Gordan: I must obey master Darkstar. Gordan grabbed the Potis Altaire and teleported away. Ultimate Aggregor: Traitor! Kevin and Gwen woke up. Kevin absorbed some Diamondhead skin on the Ultimate Alien's body and dicovered he had a new power: shooting subtances. Kevin: Yeah! This is what I'm talking about! Gwen also discovered she had a new power: controlling people's energy. She used her new power on Ultimate Aggregor. Ultimate Aggregor: Whats......happening.......to me?! The P'andor part of Ultimate Aggregor started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter until Aggregor exploded. BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! The Ultimate Alien: How come I can't do that? Gwen: Because girls have that natural talent. Ben (turning normal): Well, The Ultimate Alien is the coolest alien ever! It's better than Alien X! Kevin: Show off. Gwen: We need to find Vilgax, Darkstar, and Gordan now. Kevin: How are we going to do that? Gwen: With teamwork, effort, and.... Ben (interupting): And smoothies! Gwen and Kevin walked off. Ben: What? Was it something I said? THE END ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power